


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, prompts collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short fics based on 100 Ways To Say I Love You
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Kudos: 10





	1. Your Warm- Spelmer

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i posted on twitter asking for prompts and ships and decided to post them here as well
> 
> also my twitter is @NEWSBIANS so hit it up i guess if you want

Spot exhaled the cold air as he walked back to his dorm room. It had been a rough week to say the least, he had 3 projects all due for the same day, an exam for about three of his classes and piles of more reading and homework. 

He was swamped and it _sucked_. Along with the matter that it had snowed while he in class and he had nothing but what he was wearing, so he was out in the cold and thought he might die of hypothermia if he was outside any longer.

All he wanted to do was sleep forever and finally get time to see his boyfriend. 

As he fumbled with the keys he could feel his the numbness slowly start to hit him and all he wanted to was drop dead in the lobby. Never the less he made the climb up the 7 flights of stairs that lead to his dorm. 

As he enter his room he was greeted with the smell of hot chocolate, Chinese food, an opened laptop and a blanket fort and more importantly;

_Elmer_. 

“What are you doing here?” Spot asked he dropped his bags down on the ground. 

Elmer smiled as he moved his food to the side. “I figured you were stressed so i wanted to surprise you.” 

Spot was touched, he didn’t even say anything about how his week was going and Elmer had set all this up for him. 

“You’re too sweet.” Spot said as he climbed up beside him and laid as Elmer passes him his food and drink. 

Things went unsaid as they began to watch through Iron Man. There was only a small whisper from Spot. “ Thank you, for all of this.” 

“It’s no problem babe.” 

“I think the best thing about this is _your warm_.”


	2. Wow- Javey

The warm atmosphere of the coffee shop was one that he almost couldn't wait to escape. Thankfully for Davey, Albert had quickly made both of his coffees and bagged his muffins in record time.

"Thanks Al I owe you one, oh also give Finch a hello from me as well." Davey said as he picked up the tray of coffees and the bag of muffin they had passed to him.

They only smiled as they put away the cash in the drawer. "You know I will Davey, as long as you tell Jack the same." 

Davey just nodded and waved goodbye to them as he headed down to Jack's place. 

He weaved his way through the narrow New York streets that he had grown accustom to, and within minutes he was already out front. As he entered into his boyfriends apartment trying to be a quiet as possible as to not possibly disturb him if he was sleeping or working on one of his newest painting. 

As he slowly jingled the keys as he unlocked the door he was greeted to the faint sound of a TV hum and other than that, complete and utter silence. 

As he shut the door he was greeted by the sight of Crutchie in the kitchen baking what seemed to be cookies, even though it was only nine in the morning.

"Hey Davey! How your morning going?" She asked as she set the tray of cookies in the oven. 

"Hey Char, where's Jack?"

"He's in his room, you might wanna enter quietly though since you might spook him.

"Thank bud." Davey replied as he enter the hallway and knocked on Jack's door before slowly opened it up.

As he entered Jack's room he was greeted to the sight of Jack sitting in front of a large canvas and him sitting in his paint smock and an old pair of sweatpants and one of Davey's tee-shirts. 

"Hey babe." He said as he set down the coffee and muffin beside him as he leaned down for a kiss which was well received.

"Did you get this just for me?" Jack asked.

"Of course I did." 

Jack moved some of his paint supplies over and gave Davey room to sit down. As he sat down he was able to see the painting at a better angle than before. It was a beautiful landscape of a lakeside with mountains and a scenery like no other. 

" _Wow_." Davey exhaled. "This is beautiful." 

Jack only smile back as he took a sip of his coffee. "I'm glad you loved it." He replied sealing it off with a kiss.


End file.
